Abuse
by HetaliaYaoi
Summary: Antonio a detective for the police is investigating a suspicious death of Feliciano Vargas, the kid of two famous singers. While investigating Antonio learns that Feliciano's older brother Lovino might being mistreated and neglected. If his 'accidents' are anything to go by Lovino could be in danger. But there is more to this case then meets the eye. Spamano/SpainxRomano!


Prologue: Abuse

I do not own any characters in this story, all rights go to _Hidekaz Himaruya. _But let me tell ya if I did every yaoi couple on my OTP list would be official.

* * *

People were pushing other people out of the way, littering the streets with children no older that ten and stressed out parents trying to keep up with them. This could only mean one thing—children's birthday party. Light music played in the background as little kids raced by with excitement and wonder in their eyes, one of the kids was fortunate enough to even be riding a pony. Screaming and laughter was all that could be heard, as a private party was going on at a seemingly nice and upscale place even for a child's birthday party. A nearby sign read '_Private Party-Closed To Public_' with a brooding and intimidating tall man standing outside watching people coming in and out, checking invitations and such, a body guard if you will, protecting the partiers and whom the party was for. Inside the lavish and upscale building was another sign, this time a banner that read '_HAPPY 10__TH__ BIRTHDAY FELICIANO'_. A long table stacked with present with all different wrappings scattered across, birthday balloons tied to the legs of chairs with different birthday congratulations printed on. Kids were attracted to the table like magnets shaking presents to try and guess what it held inside. Waiters walking through with glasses of expensive wines for adults and cake for children. Meaning less conversations mixed and mingled with others some about business, gossip, and friendly chit-chat.

"We spent two-million on this video. They better give it heavy rotation." said a skinny, bearded, bald-headed businessman. Talking business with a fellow colleague likely about an upcoming album from a client.

"Any word on Anna Maria's new album?" said the previous businessman's coworker another nameless, faceless suit.

"Heavily pop. Hear they're holding it back for the London concert." some distain and concern in his voice as he said this.

Moving through the party more conversations were going on similar to this one. Seems not only was the birthday boy a common topic but also the parents of the boy. A lean and attractive woman in a pale brown pencil skirt was schmoozing with a possible interested investor. She was Mrs. Vargas's manager, working deals and contracts even at social an event. Tossing a long blonde strand of hair behind her ear, she tried to seem as interested to the conversation as possible. Charm was her game and she would play it even if it meant flirting with an old man.

"Romulus is still on tour, but Anna Maria is on her way here," she said while looking around for Mrs. Vargas, she was running late even for her own son's birthday party. Here blue eyes scanned the crowd. Nope. Nowhere to be seen. "You know recording sessions, always running late." she said with a long drawn out sigh.

"Where's the birthday boy?" said the older gentleman.

"Feliciano?" she took another look into the crowd this time looking to find whom the party was for.

"My assistant forgot to pick up a card." He says seeming to pull out a check book to pay for his assistant and his impolite forgetfulness.

Still looking for the small light haired Italian boy, she seems a bit nervous considering it was one of her jobs to keep track of him and make sure he was safe. "Well, he's probably, um…" she says while franticly listing off places in her head where the young boy might be. "Oh...I think I know where he is." Trying to keep her cool composure she hurries off to search for him. She decides to go and ask people if they have seen little Feli. "Hey, Lovino, have you seen your brother?" The boy in whom she is talking to is slightly older than Feli, with darker hair and piercing amber eyes, some might also say a ruder attitude. At the moment he is seated at a chair in a corner clutching his ankle wincing. Not noticing or not caring about the boy's pain she bends down to be at eye level. Being who Lovino is he gives a curt 'no.' as a reply and goes back to rubbing his sprain. Getting up to investigate somewhere else as his brother served no purpose anymore. She spots the nanny. A lovely British woman with long brown hair tied back, a pink dress that concealed most of her body and a thick accent to follow.

"Sarah, where's Feliciano?" she says approaching the shy looking nanny.

"I saw him heading off for the bathroom five minutes ago." she says pointing to the bathrooms across the room. As she looks over to where Sarah pointed she sees a tall light haired man exit the bathroom in a hurry. She instantly recognizes the man.

"What the hell is he doing here?" frankly she was not pleased by the man's presence and was ready to rush over and interrogate him for why he was here when he shouldn't be. The man quickly exited through the main entrance unseen by others. A loud 'No!' was heard from the bathrooms the man just left from. Her and Sarah sprint over just in time to catch Feliciano running out of the bathroom. Worry written all over her face, but worry for her job status not for the boy's well-being. Sarah hot on her heals crouches down and holds the boy's wrists in her hands to stop the boy from his current chase after the man. "Feli, are you all right?" Unlike the other women Sarah has genuine concern for Feliciano in her voice.

Feliciano screams "Let me go!" and pulls himself from Sarah's grasp and follows the man who had just exited the room. Outside the man can be seen hailing a cab and getting inside, unaware that Feliciano has gotten outside as well and is following right behind him. The man closes the car door and the cab speeds off in the opposite direction from the party. Feliciano yells for the cab to stop but his plea's goes unheard, so he chases after the cab on foot. "Wait! Come back!" by now the cab has rounded the corner and is out of sight, but Feliciano is still running. In the direction of the boy chasing the cab horns are honking and brakes are squealing but there unable to stop in time and the boy gets hit. You can hear the sound of the boy hitting the front of the car and then the thud of the body hitting the ground. Horrified screams and shocked faces of bystander's, as they all see the boy's body lying lifelessly in the middle of the road framed by a pool of crimson blood. As Mrs. Vargas's manager and Sarah emerge outside to see the boy's body in the street, they are too shocked for a moment to do anything. As Sarah get her senses back she runs out into the crowd already forming to see Feliciano. Mrs. Vargas's manger just stays back in shock with a confounded expression on her face, seemingly frozen into place.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later an ambulance has already arrived and pronounced the boy dead, placing a white sheet over the boy's body to cover from any unwanted gawking. Officers arrive on the scene to question the person who hit the young boy and to see if there was any foul play.

"Talked to the mother yet?" says a middle aged cop, although his uniform is spiffy he has a grim look on his face telling he was saddened by the young boy's sudden death.

"Her people will let us know when she's ready." This cop is younger and has a less authoritative tone to his voice, but he has the same seldom expression as the other cop. "That's her…" He says giving a head jerk to where she is. "…In the white dress."

Mrs. Vargas or Anna Maria is a woman with short dark shoulder length hair, a thin waist, and soft light brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white sundress complimented with red stilettoes and a black jacket that goes to her waist, even for her age she look rather good. Although normally she is a quite attractive woman her hair is disheveled and her make-up is smeared showing definite sign of stress. Mrs. Vargas stumbles over her eyes have a far off stare and she looked as if she could collapse any second, obviously the death of her son had quite literally shaken her. When she gets to the cops she says "I want him arrested." And with ever last drop of will power she tries not to burst out into tears again.

The first cop looks her in the eyes and tries to give her a calming look and says "There'll be a full investigation." Her eyes are no longer blank but enraged with angry tear bubbling from the corners as that was not the response she was looking for. "He molested my son!" now full-fledged tear leak from her eyes as she says the last bit of her sentence. The cops faces change from seldom to shocked as they look at each other knowingly. They will have to call the detectives for this one.

* * *

**AN:/** Heh heh… so yeah here you go people the first chapter to a multi-chapter story. I got the idea to write this after watch an episode of Law & Order: SVU. This is kinda a Spamano story thing. I just want to say that Spamano is my life. I eat, breath, and live off of Spamano. I've been wanting to write a Spamano Fic for a long time and here is how it goes. I write like half of it in one night then I forget about it from school work and such, and then I find it like weeks later and I'm like "wow…I wrote this monstrosity? Yeah I'm not going to post this….". So anyway it's not going to have lemon or anything because I literally have never tried to write lemon before and I'm kinda scared. Even though I read it every day! Ah, Yaoi you make my world go round….

**AN 2:/** So I got off track this is not lemon and it will have little Romano, but I'm going to call him Lovino in here because I adore his name. Spain is going to be a detective and go by Antonio because once again I love his name! So please stick around and read! I might not put a second chapter up for a while…so I can get my confidence up once again. But it should have quite a few chapters probably longer too.

**_AN 3:/_ **Oh yeah! Poor Feli! I'm so cruel I already have him dead! D:

**An 4:/** oh and those trolls out there slandering Yaoi's good name, *_straighten back_* go fuck yourself! Hahaha but seriously back off come nowhere near this story or you will go suspiciously missing! Lalalalalalalalalalalala!

_R&R! Ciao~_


End file.
